gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Hold on to Sixteen
Hold on to Sixteen is the eighth episode of Glee's third season and the fifty-second episode overall. It premiered on December 6, 2011. The episode features the return of Sam at McKinley, and the New Directions and The Troubletones participation at Sectionals. Quinn plans to get Shelby fired for sleeping with Puck after learning of their affair. After Rachel is suspended from school, the New Directions need more members, and Mike's father makes a decision about his son's dream of dancing due to Tina's words. The episode was directed by Bradley Buecker and written by Ross Maxwell. Plot Quinn plans to get Shelby fired for sleeping with Puck. She wants to reclaim Beth and sabotage Shelby's rival glee club (The Troubletones) prior to Sectionals competition. Rachel insists that she will ruin Beth's life if she takes her from her true mother, Shelby. and Mike during the performance of Red Solo Cup]] The New Directions needs 12 members to compete, but only has nine with Rachel suspended from school. Finn and Rachel travel to Kentucky to ask Sam to come back to McKinley High for Sectionals. Unknown to his parents, Sam is dancing at a strip joint to help paying family expenses; he wants to return to McKinley, and his parents agree to let him go. He is then seen in the choir room performing Red Solo Cup with the other members. At the end of the performance Santana walks in and reads him a welcome back note from her notebook, stating that she has written one just in case he was ever coming back. In the hallway, Quinn attempts to reconnect with him to help her reclaim Beth, but he rebuffs her. For the two final performances they need to be able to compete, New Directions recruits its bassist and drummer to instead sing and dance. Kurt and Blaine are at the Lima Bean when Sebastian interrupts them and joins them at the table. The Warblers revealed to have won their Sectionals. When Blaine goes to get more coffee, Kurt warns Sebastian to stay away from his boyfriend. Tina is appalled when Mike tells her that he will not be applying to dance schools as planned, but has instead applied to Stanford's pre-med program to please his father. When she tries to argue with him, Mike is angered and tells her if she doesn't understand maybe they should break up. Tina tries to intervene with Mike's father, but he remains convinced that dancing is too risky a path for Mike. After a brief argument in the choir room between Blaine and Sam, which resulted in Blaine storming out angrily, Finn walks in the McKinley gym to find Blaine boxing a punching bag, and he explains that he was in the Fight Club back at Dalton. He confronts Finn about the problems Finn has with him, to which Finn admits that he was jealous of him. The two make up. Sam approaches Mercedes in the hallway, and they have a conversation about their past relationship. Sam states that he is going to fight to win back Mercedes. Tina goes to Mr. Chang 's office and hands him a bootleg copy of McKinley's performance of West Side Story. Mr. Chang wants nothing to do with it. Tina reveals that Mike is doing what he hates just to appease his parents when he could be doing what he loves. Tina also reveals that she wants to be a performer some day, it's what she was born to do just as Mike was born to dance. She then turns to Mr.Chang and discusses honor with him, and how Mr. Chang does not honor Mike's gifts. Sectionals this year are being held in the McKinley auditorium. Before the competition the Troubletones come to see the New Directions and tell them they are welcome to join the Troubletones after they lose, much to the New Directions' offense. Also Mike is angry at Tina for talking to his father. The Unitards—led by Harmony —perform first. Quinn leaves the auditorium to tell Principal Figgins about Shelby and Puck, but Rachel stops her and urges her to warn Shelby first. Quinn confronts Shelby, who tells her that she is resigning from McKinley and apologizes to her. The Troubletones performs next, singing Survivor/I Will Survive. New Directions then performs ABC, Control and Man in the Mirror, and Mike and Tina are surprised to see Mike's father in the audience. Afterward, he tells the couple that he now understands that dancing is Mike's passion, and Mike should apply to the best dance schools. At first Mike is disappointed because he missed the deadline, but Tina revealed she applied for him, causing Mike to proclaim his love for her in front of his father. At the judging process, the Unitards are crowned in third place, which Harmony is surprisingly proud to receive. She and Kurt talk before she walks off stage. Kurt believes Harmony is very talented, to which Harmony smiles at and reveals that she is only a sophomore so she's only going to improve. The Troubletones are then crowned second as New Directions are crowned first. The crowd slowly disperses and the group are left alone on stage as the lights dim. Quinn decides not to reveal Shelby's secret for Beth's sake. Outside Figgins' office, Quinn thanks Rachel for stopping her from doing something she would have regretted her whole life, and the two become friends. Quinn then convinces Rachel and Mr. Schuester to promise to feature the Troubletones members in all future New Directions competitions if they agree to be in the group. Quinn then manages to convince Santana, Brittany and Mercedes to rejoin the New Directions, and the three of them, along with Sugar, join New Direction's performance of We Are Young in the auditorium. The Troubletones showed up in the auditorium and during We Are Young they start to sing and dance with the New Directions. Quinn waltzes Mercedes onto the stage, Sugar jumps onto Artie's lap, Rachel takes Santana by the hand and Brittany jumps into Rory's open arms. Eventually Will walks in and is surprised, yet happy at what he sees. Finally united and ready to take on the challenges ahead, New Directions celebrate with a massive group hug as the song ends. Songs Guest Cast Special Guest Star *Idina Menzel as Shelby Corcoran Guest Stars *John Schneider as Dwight Evans *Chord Overstreet as Sam Evans *Damian McGinty as Rory Flanagan *Vanessa Lengies as Sugar Motta *Keong Sim as Mike Chang Sr. *Tanya Clarke as Mary Evans *Lindsay Pearce as Harmony *Grant Gustin as Sebastian Smythe Co-Stars *Guilford Adams as Tickles the Clown Others *Joan Schwartz as Dorothy Saunders *Scott Henson as Bassist *John Lock as Drummer Absent Cast Member *Jane Lynch as Sue Sylvester Trivia *The title refers to Sam's favorite lyric in John Mellencamp's song, Jack and Diane, which he said to Quinn: "Hold on to Sixteen as long as you can." *The backdrop used during'' We Are Young, is the same one used in ''Dog Days Are Over, which was also sung after Sectionals in Special Education, to celebrate New Directions win. *This is one of three episodes submitted for the 2012 Emmys, the other two being "Asian F" and "Yes/No." *When the Survivor/I Will Survive ''performance was originally uploaded early to the Glee VEVO channel (before said channel got deleted), the performance was slightly longer; the performance opened with all of the Troubletones' backs facing the audience before they all span around one after the other (this was while we hear the opening music to the song just before Santana sings the first line). However, in the episode - this part was cut and you instead hear the opening music to the song during the end of Shelby and Quinn's scene prior to the performance. *On the iTunes site of this episode, the summary for it includes "Harry", the name of Mike's portrayer, Harry Shum, Jr, instead of "Mike". *Competition in this episode is the only one in which Rachel doesn't participate in during her High School career. Errors *When Sam Evans returns to the Choir Room Harry Shum trips over his chair on the way to hug him, but plays it off. *Quinn states that she is 17 in this episode. However she also says "I'm an adult" and six episodes ago (I Am Unicorn) Shelby said "you're 18.." However, it's possible Shelby was a year off of Quinn's age. *A cameraman can be seen during the scene between Finn and Blaine. *When Tina goes to see Mike's dad, when she is about to leave she picks up the DVD and then when she turns around again the DVD is sitting on the desk again. *Right before the competition starts, Will says that The Troubletones are on in five minutes, but the Unitards go first. *When The Troubletones sing ''We Are Young ''with New Directions, Brittany is hugging Rory while singing. As the camera angle changes, she is hugging Mike. It keeps changing as the camera changes. Quotes Gallery Tumblr lu1zdtualY1qjb4w1o1 400.jpg cxtml.jpg|Chord and Cory after recording 2q5pj.jpg|Dianna Agron recording at choir room.jpg kevin - choir room.jpg 333px-Chord_overstreet_is_back.jpg On the walls of MH.png Lindsay with rival show-choir.jpg|Lindsay Pearce in dance rehearsals for Episode 8 with her rival show choir gleeset11.png|Sectionals - Behind the Scenes ogvsz.jpg|New Directions girls sectionals outfits tumblr_lus38lmUHM1r6nrbwo1_500.jpg|Behind the scenes of Naya at sectionals. tumblr luvsh4C1aJ1qh0jufo1 500.jpg j1U8JvbaDDBe4.jpg jbbMImCA5KZbos.jpg jbykVn6mNM4XEt.jpg jmKtjIvfy0pe1.jpg|The Troubletones 77620b1f5d8ffc1ba107c3f6a6adce4a.jpg|Behind the scenes|link=http://www.examiner.com/tv-in-phoenix/glee-bts-set-photos-picture#slide=40251346 normal 308GLEE Ep308-Sc11 004_28129 wtmk wtmk.jpg Normal 308GLEE Ep308-Sc11 161 28129 wtmk wtmk.JPG normal 308GLEE Ep308-Sc11 302_28129 wtmk wtmk.jpg EpHOTSPhoto.png|Santana welcomes Sam tumblr_lvj7vjWd011qbi5wyo1_500.png ab92c6fa10ad11e180c9123138016265_7.jpg|Lindsay with the rival choir. tumblr lvj8r9KrpF1qfcdl6o1 r1 500.jpg tumblr lvj8r9KrpF1qfcdl6o2 500.jpg tumblr lvj8x48g7T1qbi5wyo1 500.png tumblr lvj89qr1Vl1qbi5wyo1 500.png Booty.jpg|ND boys Dancing for competition(includin band boys) Nd.jpg|New Directions Performing at Sectionals schock.jpg|Finn and Rachel reaction after seen "white chocolate" Sam stripper.jpg|Stripper Sam - White chocolate troubletones at sectionals.jpg|TT performing at Sectionals tumblr_lvjv0kRXE61qla9d4o1_500.jpg tumblr_lvjv0kRXE61qla9d4o2_500.jpg tumblr_lvjvag0ElQ1qhl34to1_500.jpg tumblr_lvk5ag0Sf81r0pbjoo1_500.jpg we2421g.png tumblr_lvi2foKX6E1qc0tt0o1_400.jpg tumblr_lvi2foKX6E1qc0tt0o2_400.jpg tumblr_lvi2foKX6E1qc0tt0o3_400.jpg tumblr_lvjypckx2z1qdw0vco2_1280.png tumblr_lvjypckx2z1qdw0vco1_250.png 2d6sw.jpg|Brittana showing Hitch Michael the TT Survivor mash-up|linktext=Brittana showing Hitch Michael the TT Survivor mash-up 106px-Glee Competitions.jpg|Rachel flashes back on these competitions in this episode. She cries since she cannot compete. tumblr_lvlp5eMgpG1qgj2upo1_500.jpg tumblr_lvsvojSkoF1qm11jlo1_400.png whatiswrongwithyou.png TTSIWS.png TinaHOTS.png ShelbyHOTS.png SebastianHOTS.png SantanaHOTS.png SamRSC2.png SamRSC.png SamHOTS2.png SamHOTS.png RachelHOTS.png QuinnTinaRSC.png QuinnHOTS3.png QuinnHOTS2.png QuinnHOTS.png MercedesSugarSIWS.png MercedesHOTS.png MercdesSIWS.png KurtRSC.png KurtHOTS.png HarmonyBA6.png HarmonyBA5.png HarmonyBA3.png HarmonyBA2.png HarmonyBA.png FinnRSC.png BlaineHOTS3.png BlaineHOTS2.png BlaineHOTS.png ArtieRSC.png TTWAY.png TinaABC.png SantanaWAY.png SamQuinnWAY.png SamMITM.png RachelWAY.png QuinnHOTS4.png QuinnC.png PuckMITM.png NDMITM.png NDC.png NDABC2.png NDABC.png MikeTinaHOTS.png MikeHOTS.png MercedesHOTS3.png MercedesHOTS2.png KurtTinaABC.png KurtABC.png HarmonyHOTS.png FinnWAY.png BlaineSamC.png BlaineMITM.png BlaineC2.png BlaineC.png ArtieMITM.png ArtieC.png tumblr_lxhsdxcpfG1qku8pqo1_500.png RORYSOLOCUP.png Controljump.png|New Directions preforming at Sectionals|linktext=Sectional Preformance Vlcsnap-2011-12-07-12h43m15s66.png BrOTPMeme UT7.gif Vlcsnap-2013-08-09-20h23m05s238.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-08-09-20h23m00s188.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-08-09-20h22m58s168.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-08-09-20h22m52s105.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-08-09-20h22m08s180.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-08-09-20h22m06s159.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-08-09-20h22m03s135.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-08-09-20h22m01s110.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-08-09-20h21m59s90.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-08-09-20h21m56s57.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-08-09-20h26m58s4.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-08-09-20h26m54s222.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-08-09-20h26m48s164.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-08-09-20h26m45s134.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-08-09-20h26m43s109.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-08-09-20h26m40s89.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-08-09-20h26m37s44.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-08-09-20h26m34s19.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-08-09-20h26m30s233.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-08-09-20h26m27s50.jpg Tumblr mrdu0nsWl61ra5gbxo1 250.gif Tumblr mrdu0nsWl61ra5gbxo2 250.gif Tumblr mrdu0nsWl61ra5gbxo3 r1 250.gif Tumblr mrdu0nsWl61ra5gbxo4 r1 250.gif Tumblr mrdu0nsWl61ra5gbxo5 r1 250.gif Tumblr mrdu0nsWl61ra5gbxo6 r1 250.gif Tumblr mrdu0nsWl61ra5gbxo7 r1 250.gif Tumblr mrdu0nsWl61ra5gbxo8 r1 250.gif Tumblr mrhvl1AVBi1ra5gbxo3 250.gif Tumblr mrhvl1AVBi1ra5gbxo2 250.gif Tumblr mrhvl1AVBi1ra5gbxo1 250.gif Tumblr mrhvl1AVBi1ra5gbxo4 r1 250.gif Tumblr mrhvl1AVBi1ra5gbxo5 r1 250.gif Tumblr mrhvl1AVBi1ra5gbxo6 r1 250.gif Tumblr mrhvl1AVBi1ra5gbxo7 r1 250.gif Tumblr mrhvl1AVBi1ra5gbxo8 r1 250.gif Tumblr mrsxmm9AqO1ra5gbxo8 r1 250.gif Tumblr mrsxmm9AqO1ra5gbxo7 r1 250.gif Tumblr mrsxmm9AqO1ra5gbxo6 r1 250.gif Tumblr mrsxmm9AqO1ra5gbxo3 250.gif Tumblr mrsxmm9AqO1ra5gbxo2 250.gif Tumblr mrsxmm9AqO1ra5gbxo1 250.gif Tumblr msd3dmSxBG1ra5gbxo1 250.gif Tumblr msd3dmSxBG1ra5gbxo2 250.gif Tumblr msd3dmSxBG1ra5gbxo4 250.gif Tumblr msd3dmSxBG1ra5gbxo3 250.gif Tumblr msd3dmSxBG1ra5gbxo6 r1 250.gif Tumblr msd3dmSxBG1ra5gbxo5 r1 250.gif Tumblr msd3dmSxBG1ra5gbxo8 r1 250.gif Tumblr msd3dmSxBG1ra5gbxo7 r1 250.gif Tumblr msdnzrKxHv1ra5gbxo2 250.gif Tumblr msdnzrKxHv1ra5gbxo1 250.gif Tumblr msdnzrKxHv1ra5gbxo3 250.gif Tumblr msdnzrKxHv1ra5gbxo4 250.gif Tumblr msdnzrKxHv1ra5gbxo5 r1 250.gif Tumblr msdnzrKxHv1ra5gbxo6 r1 250.gif Tumblr msdnzrKxHv1ra5gbxo7 r1 250.gif Tumblr msdnzrKxHv1ra5gbxo8 r1 250.gif Tumblr mrsxmm9AqO1ra5gbxo5 r1 250.gif Tumblr mrsxmm9AqO1ra5gbxo4 250.gif tumblr mrr85q7WsS1ra5gbxo3 250.gif tumblr mrr85q7WsS1ra5gbxo1 250.gif tumblr mrr85q7WsS1ra5gbxo4 250.gif tumblr mrr85q7WsS1ra5gbxo2 250.gif tumblr mrr85q7WsS1ra5gbxo7 250.gif tumblr mrr85q7WsS1ra5gbxo5 250.gif tumblr mrr85q7WsS1ra5gbxo6 250.gif tumblr mrr85q7WsS1ra5gbxo8 250.gif Tumblr msh5y3y22V1ra5gbxo1 250.gif Tumblr msh5y3y22V1ra5gbxo2 r1 250.gif Tumblr msh5y3y22V1ra5gbxo4 r1 250.gif Tumblr msh5y3y22V1ra5gbxo3 r1 250.gif Tumblr msh5y3y22V1ra5gbxo5 r1 250.gif Tumblr msh5y3y22V1ra5gbxo6 r1 250.gif Tumblr msh5y3y22V1ra5gbxo7 r1 250.gif Tumblr msh5y3y22V1ra5gbxo8 r1 250.gif 8red solo cup.gif 7red solo cup.gif 6red solo cup.gif 5red solo cup.gif 4red solo cup.gif 3red solo cup.gif 2red solo cup.gif 1red solo cup.gif Tumblr mxt515W0E71srxi9mo7 250.gif Tumblr mxsodhsOuY1qaedvuo4 250.gif tumblr_my6y3dpM7x1qd5s0eo1_250.gif tumblr_my6y3dpM7x1qd5s0eo2_r1_250.gif tumblr_my6y3dpM7x1qd5s0eo3_r1_250.gif tumblr_my6y3dpM7x1qd5s0eo4_r2_250.gif 51L6lxsyAqL. SS500 .jpg SamRSC2.png SamRSC.png QuinnTinaRSC.png KurtRSC.png ArtieRSC.png FinnRSC.png Youoo.jpg glee-red-solo-cup.jpg|Red Solo Cup Glee-Red-Solo-Cup-screenshots-damian-mcginty-27445155-720-576.jpg 396174 336427076396474 266646730041176 899639 583558144 n.jpg CaptureRSC1.PNG CaptureRSC2.PNG CaptureRSC3.PNG CaptureRSC4.PNG CaptureRSC5.PNG CaptureRSC6.PNG CaptureRSC7.PNG CaptureRSC8.PNG CaptureRSC9.PNG CaptureRSC10.PNG CaptureRSC11.PNG red-solo-cup-glee.jpg glee-redsolocup.jpg 51JVH5wbE0L. SS500 .jpg HarmonyBA6.png HarmonyBA5.png HarmonyBA3.png HarmonyBA2.png HarmonyBA.png The Unitards 353.png 225767607_640.jpg 261203395_640.jpg 3063687309_1_5_2QKmIPai.gif buenos aires.png Harmony_1;.jpg s640x480 (1).jpg s640x480 (2).jpg tumblr_lvtce4b90O1qkd8vm_frame1.jpg BAHarmony.jpg Bueno Aires 6.png Bueno Aires 5.png Bueno Aires 4.png Bueno Aires 3.png Bueno Aires 2.png Bueno Aires 1.png Vlcsnap-2012-11-23-18h37m45s78.png Vlcsnap-2012-11-23-18h37m46s91.png Vlcsnap-2012-11-23-18h37m44s63.png Bueno Aires 9.png Bueno Aires 8.png Bueno Aires 7.png Bueno Aires 6.png trouble-tones.jpg troube-tones1.jpg troubetones3.jpg Glee-troubletones-survivor.jpg 261224821 640.jpg I Will Survivor.jpg TroubleSIWS.jpg MercedesSIWS.jpg TroubleSIWS2.jpg Glee-Survivor-I-Will-Survive-Official-Video.jpg survivor i will survive.png SurvivorSugar2.gif SurvivorSugar1.gif Tumblr_lzyly1qRYk1r03hvno1_250.gif SurvivorS9.gif SurvivorS8.gif SurvivorS7.gif SurvivorS6.gif SurvivorS5.gif SurvivorS4.gif SurvivorS3.gif SurvivorS2.gif SurvivorS1.gif SurvivorM9.gif SurvivorM8.gif SurvivorM7.gif SurvivorM6.gif SurvivorM5.gif SurvivorM4.gif SurvivorM3.gif SurvivorM2.gif SurvivorM1.gif SurivivngB.gif HoldOnToSixteenFaveScene.png Mybbgirlsdancingatsectionals brittana.gif s:iws.gif Kurtina.gif Glee+S3E8+16.jpg tumblr m6pig1tbfm1rpjh7do1 500.gif Tumblr m53zeaH5on1qlujf1o4 250.gif tumblr m2jho47R7N1qa5w9eo1 250.gif Kurt Jumping.jpg kurttina.jpg abcccc.png ABCSam.png ABCMike.png ABCKurt.png ABCQuinn.png ABCTina.png ABCEasyas.png ABCCover4.png ABCMike.jpg ABCTina.jpg ABCTike.jpg ABCQuinn.jpg ABCKurt.jpg ABCKlaine.jpg QuinnC.png ControlBlaine.gif BlaineSamC.png ArtieC.png Control-HOTS.png Controlstill.PNG Quinn has control.png CaptureControl1.PNG CaptureControl2.PNG CaptureControl3.PNG CaptureControl4.PNG CaptureControl5.PNG CaptureControl6.PNG CaptureControl7.PNG CaptureControl8.PNG Controljump.png ControlBlaine.jpg ControlArtie.jpg ControlQuinn.jpg Q-Control.jpg CaptureControl4.PNG Tumblr lvzgccE79B1686r22crfo1 500.png SamMITM.png PuckMITM.png NDMITM.png FinnMITM.png BlaineMITM.png ArtieMITM.png Man-in the-Mirror.jpg ArtieC.png vlcsnap-2011-12-07-12h43m15s66.png MAN1.jpg MAN2.gif way1.png way2.png way3.png way4.png way5.png way6.png way7.png way8.png way9.png way10.png way11.png way12.png way13.png way14.png way15.png way16.png way17.png way18.png way19.png way20.png way21.png way22.png way23.png way24.png way25.png way26.png way27.png way28.png way29.png way30.png way31.png way32.png way33.png way34.png way35.png way36.png way37.png way38.png way39.png way40.png way41.png way42.png way43.png Screen shot 2012-01-01 at 12.43.22 PM.JPG TTWAY.png SantanaWAY.png SamQuinnWAY.png RachelWAY.png FinnWAY.png We aree young.jpg Wryquinn.png WeareyoungBrittany.gif -3.jpg tumblr ml7rvnYQ0X1qk71sao6 r1 250.gif Holdontosixteengroup.png Tumblr mxsodhsOuY1qaedvuo4 250.gif Tumblr my6y3dpM7x1qd5s0eo4 r2 250.gif we are young.png Jenna and Dianna - BTS - Hold on to Sixteen.jpg Videos Navigational Category:Episodes Category:Season Three Episodes